VKOOK STORY
by bibble-ie
Summary: Tentang Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung. Baca aja. VKOOK. TAEKOOK. AU. Ficlet. OOC.
1. GAMON

Malam itu, saat aku katakan yang sejujurnya kepadamu.

Tentang apa yang aku takutkan akhir-akhir ini.

Tentang apa yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini.

Yang aku pikir, kita memang perlu membicarakannya.

Aku kira, kita akan baik-baik saja.

Aku kira, kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik dan mencari solusi terbaik bersama.

Tapi, aku tidak menyangka.

Ternyata kau marah saat itu.

Aku tau, aku yang salah.

Ah, bukan. Bukan kau juga yang salah.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Tapi aku sempat menyesali keputusanku itu.

.

.

.

 **VKOOK**

.

.

.

"Hyung, let's break up."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, aku pikir sudah tidak ada yang perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Kau sibuk dengan urusanmu, dan aku di sini selalu menunggu. Awalnya aku coba untuk tidak percaya omongan orang lain. Tapi semakin ke sini, aku sudah mulai ragu."

"Itu artinya kau tidak percaya padaku dari awal Kook."

"Bukan begitu."

"Terserah Kook. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

Aku pikir, setelah aku mengatakannya kita akan baik-baik saja.

Kita bisa berperilaku seperti biasa.

Ternyata tidak.

Bahkan sekarang, kita tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku juga sakit di sini.

Dan ku pikir-pikir lagi.

Aku hanya terhasut oleh omongan teman-temanku tentang kejelekkanmu.

Yang aku tidak tau, apa itu benar atau tidak.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu.

Aku putuskan, aku tidak akan mempercayai mereka lagi.

Aku hanya bercerita pada Hoseok-ie hyung.

Saat aku putus denganmu, dialah tempat curhatku.

Dia yang menasehatiku.

Bahwa apa yang aku lakukan memang salah.

"Tidak semua lelaki seperti itu Jungkook-ie."

Katanya saat itu, saat aku memberitahunya alasan aku ingin putus denganmu.

Dan aku menyesal atas apa yang aku katakan malam itu padamu.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku masih selalu berpikiran tentangmu.

Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Apa kau sudah makan?

Apa kau sudah pulang kuliah?

Apa kau sudah mandi?

Apa kau sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah?

Apa kau sedang begadang bermain game?

Dan sampai saat ini, aku tidak tau jawabannya.

Dan tak akan pernah tau, lagi.

.

.

.

"Hoseok-ie hyung, aku merindukannya. Jinjja! Aku ingin menyapanya. Aku ingin memberinya pesan lagi. Oh jinjja! Aku bisa gila hyung jika begini terus. Aku benar-benar merindukannya."

"Tidak Jungkook-ie. Jangan. Jangan lakukan apapun. Lupakan dia."

.

.

.

Setiap aku melakukan sesuatu, aku pasti mengingatmu.

Namamu masih tergambar jelas di kaca lemari kamarku.

Ah itu, tulisan tanganku saat pertama kali kita menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Konyol, memang.

Itu aku lakukan, karena saat itu aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi kekasihmu.

Sekarang.

Aku ingin menghapusnya.

Tapi hatiku masih ragu.

Aku masih berharap padamu.

Itu kenyataannya.

Aku tau, kau di sana pasti berpikir untuk balas dendam.

Tak apa, aku berhak mendapatkan karmanya.

Karena seharusnya aku tidak menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang setia.

Setia itu mahal.

.

.

.

Malam ini, adalah titik terpuncakku.

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.

Aku ingin menangis rasanya.

Aku selalu menyesal setiap mengingatnya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku bingung sekarang.

Sangat.

Aku ingin menyapamu.

Tapi di sisi lain Hoseok-ie hyung tidak memperbolehkanku.

.

.

.

Dan aku memutuskan.

Aku akan memberimu pesan.

Saat ini.

Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

.

.

.

To : Taehyung Hyung

From : me

Msg : Hyung

.

.

.

Hanya itu yang aku tuliskan.

Aku tidak tau harus memberimu pesan seperti apa.

Aku terlalu pengecut untuk berkata padamu bahwa aku merindukanmu.

Tapi.

Malam itu, kau tidak membalas chatku.

Aku pikir, kau memang benar-benar marah padaku.

Dan aku menyesal untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Esoknya, kau tetap tidak membalas pesanku.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar melupakanmu.

Aku akan melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara kita.

Tidak mudah, memang.

Tapi aku akan berusaha.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Dan mencoba untuk melihat depan.

Tidak melihat ke belakang lagi.

Ke arah kau berada.

.

.

.

Hari yang ku lewati sangat berat.

Aku mencoba melakukan apa saja agar aku tidak teringat padamu.

Selalu mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan sekolah.

Bahkan aku mengikuti club dance lagi, padahal sebelumnya aku telah keluar karena aku pikir aku sudah dewasa.

Aku juga mengiyakan ajakan teman-temanku untuk hangout.

Padahal di hari biasanya aku sangat malas, aku lebih suka tidur omong-omong.

Kau tau itu kan.

Aku melakukan semuanya.

Agar aku bisa melupakanmu.

.

.

.

Hari esoknya, siang hari.

Aku baru sempat membuka handphoneku.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan kegiatan yang tidak terlalu penting, yang aku harap agar bisa mengalihkan pikiranku tentangmu.

Ternyata kau membalas pesanku.

Ahh, baru kau balas tadi pagi tepatnya.

Aku sedikit senang.

Mungkin.

Aku masih berharap padamu.

Tapi kau membalas dengan kata yang tidak aku harapkan.

Sangat tidak aku harapkan.

Dan aku menyadari, bahwa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mengharapkanku lagi.

Itu membuatku sadar.

Bahwa aku harus mundur.

Bahwa aku tidak boleh berharap padamu lagi.

Bahwa aku harus melupakanmu.

Bahwa tidak seharusnya aku menyesali kejadian malam itu.

Dan juga, bahwa kau tidak pantas untuk aku pertahankan lagi.

Mulai saat itu, aku memutuskan.

Untuk melupakanmu.

Selamat tinggal Taehyung hyung.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Apa ini?

Hehehehe, lagi baper akutu.

Gak jelas ini emang, heuheu.

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya, hehehe.

Btw, Selamat Berpuasa bagi yang melaksanakan.

Annyeong^^


	2. SAKIT GIGI

**BAHASA NON-BAKU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aduh, gigiku sakit."

Kata Taehyung sambil memegang pipi kirinya. Meringis, menahan sakit.

"Wae? Kebanyakan tebar pesona sih ya."

Kata Jungkook rada sebal, tapi masih mensiratkan kekhawatiran. Jungkook sebal karena memang semalam saat mereka jalan di taman Taehyung ini tebar pesona. Tidak sadar apa kalau banyak yang suka sama wajah tampannya. Jungkook juga suka sih.

"Mana bisa."

Jawab Taehyung mendelik.

"Bisa, itu namanya karma hyung."

Oke. Dan jawaban Jungkook ngelantur.

"Nggak."

Kata Taehyung masih dengan mengusap pelan pipi kirinya.

"Udah minum obat?"

Tanya Jungkook dan duduk di kasur, tepatnya di samping Taehyung. Mereka sedang di kamar Taehyung, omong-omong.

"Hm."

Gumam Taehyung dan mengangguk.

"Minta dimanjaain ini giginya."

Lanjut Taehyung.

"Dimanjaain gimana? Nakal sih giginya, aku penegn bantu tapi aku gak tau harus apa. Periksa ke dokter aja yuk."

Jawab Jungkook sedih. Dia mulai gak tega sama Taehyung.

"Gak ah. Coba deh kamu cium pipinya, siapa tau aja ilang sakitnya."

Kata Taehyung sambil memegang pipi kirinya. Pipi Jungkook pun langsung memerah.

"Kamu modus ya."

Kata Jungkook datar dan mencubit perut Taehyung. Dan Taehyung memang tidak sadar diri.

"Aww, kok dicubit sih. Jadi dobel kan sakitnya, tanggung jawab kamu."

Jawab Taehyung sambil memegang perutnya yang dicubit Jungkook. Lumayan sakit, omong-omong.

"Kamu bohongan ya sakitnya? Aku curiga."

Tanya Jungkook sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Gak, sakit beneran ini. Serius, pegang aja nih kalau gak percaya."

Kata Taehyung sambil menunjuk pipi kirinya.

"Mana coba sini."

Kata Jungkook dan menekan pipi kiri Taehyung keras keras.

"AAAAAAAA, ya!"

Teriak Taehyung membahana dan langsung menahan tangan kanan jungkook yang menekan pipinya.

"Ini namanya penyiksaan."

Lanjut Taehyung dengan mata mendelik dan mengusap pipi kirinya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Aduh, sakit ya hyung. Mian."

Reflek Jungkook melepas tangannya kasar yang dipegang oleh Taehyung dan menggigit jarinya -kebiasaannya jika sedang takut- dan menampakkan wajah menyesal.

"Udahlah. Mau tidur aku."

Kata Taehyung dan menidurkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Hyung jangan marah."

Kata Jungkook dan mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur dan menghadap ke Taehyung.

"Tidur aja udah."

Kata Taehyung datar, manghadap ke samping -memunggungi Jungkook- dan menutup wajahnya menggunakan guling.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf."

Kata Jungkook lagi. Tetapi Taehyung hanya diam saja dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Hyung~"

Panggil Jungkook melambai-lambai dan menarik kaos bagian bawah yang Taehyung kenakan. Lagi, Taehyung hanya diam.

"Hyung marah ya? Kan aku udah minta maaf hiks."

Jungkook menangis masih ambil menarik baju Taehyung.

Taehyung yang mendengar isakan Jungkook reflek menyingkirkan gulingnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Tanya Taehyung.

"Hyung marah beneran sama aku? Aku minta maaf, kan aku bercanda tadi."

Jawab Jungkook sambil memainkan jari jarinya -karena takut- dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hyung gak marah kok, jangan nangis ya."

Kata Taehyung dan langsung mendekap Jungkook.

"Beneran?"

Tanya Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Taehyung.

"Iya, hyung gak marah kok sama kamu. Udah jangan nangis."

Kata Taehyung sambil menatap balik Jungkook dan menghapus airmata Jungkook.

"Hm."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Masih sakit gak?"

Tanya Jungkook dan mengelus pipi kiri Taehyung dengan muka khawatir.

"Gakpapa kok. Tidur aja yuk, udah malem."

Ajak Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun tidur dengan saling berhadapan. Salah satu tangan Taehyung digunakan untuk bantalan kepala Jungkook dan tangan lainnya melingkar di pinggang Jungkook. Tangan jungkook pun mengelus pelan pipi kiri Taehyung. Sampai mereka pun tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menggeliat pelan dan melihat jam di dinding. Masih jam 5, pikirnya. Ia menatap Jungkook yang masih tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya.

"Good morning."

Katanya dan mencium kening Jungkook. Terlihat Jungkook tidak terusik sama sekali. Taehyung pun menarik selimut sebatas dada mereka dan mempererat pelukannya. Lalu kembali tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya dan menguceknya pelan. Menguap sebentar dan melihat jam. Reflek Jungkook melebarkan matanya melihat jam dan mendudukkan diri. Iya, dia kesiangan. Udah jam 9 ini.

"Hyung."

Jungkook membangunkan Taehyung dengan menggoyangkan badan Taehyung. Taehyung yang merasa terganggu pun membuka matanya pelan dan melihat ke arah Jungkook.

"Apa? Udah tidur lagi aja."

Kata Taehyung dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Tapi ini udah siang hyung, hyung bau belum mandi. Aku juga sih kekeke."

Kata Jungkook tetap menggoyangkan badan Taehyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hm ganggu ya kamu."

Kata Taehyung dan langsung mendudukkan diri.

CUP.

Mencium bibir Jungkook cepat dan smirk.

Jungkook reflek melebarkan matanya, lagi. Dia malu, sungguh. Pipinya memerah.

"Hyung."

Kata Jungkook sebal dan memukul tangan Taehyung.

"Aku mandi dulu bye."

Kata Jungkook sebal dan cepat cepat jalan menuju kamar mandi. Oh, sebenarnya Jungkook ingin menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"Yaudah mandi yang bersih ya, yang wangi."

Teriak Taehyung dan terkekeh lalu menarik selimutnya kembali tidur.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mengumpati Taehyung yang seenak jidatnya sudah membuat pipinya memerah sepagi begini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa ini?!1! Wkwkwk

Unfaedah memang xD Aku tau, ini aneh xD Tapi udahlah ya gapapa aku post xD

Ini series lainnya ya, gak ada hubungannya sama cerita yang sebelumnya. Pengen ngelanjutin tapi akunya gak bisa ngelanjutin Xd

Dan TERIMAKASIH buat yang udah review, fav dan follow. Aku sukaaaaa xD

Dan (lagi) maaf karena gak bisa jelasin apa balesan si Tae di chapter sebelumnya hehehe

Btw, Selamat Ulang Tahun "Bunnynya Taehyung"

Telat ah telat wkwkwk

Annyeong!^^


End file.
